Can't Sleep
by LemonyFicket
Summary: One rainy night in Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke finds he cannot get himself to fall asleep, while the one next to him is dreaming about that very Uchiha. What happens next? [Yaoi, Lemon, MM, SasuNaru!] Warning inside! R&R Please!


**Title: **Can't sleep

**Summary: **One rainy night in Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke finds he cannot get himself to fall asleep, while the one next to him is dreaming about that very Uchiha. What happens next?

**Rating: **_Definitely_ NC-17. For **sexually explicit** content and **language**.

**Warning: **This fanfiction contains YAOI (guy x guy action)! It is also _VERY_ accurately rated. Do not read ANY further if you are not a fan of hard core yaoi. You are **warned!**

**-Can't Sleep-**

It was raining outside in the small village of Konoha. Clouds covered the stars in the nighttime sky outside the window of a certain someone's bedroom. Cold, dark eyes fluttered open, having had a hard time getting himself to fall asleep that night. He lay on his side, facing the edge of the bed until he heard a soft sound that caught his attention rather quickly, causing him to roll over to his other side so he could see the one who uttered the familiar name.

"Sasuke…" is what he had heard. "Sasuke…" he heard again, after he had rolled over. "Sasuke, don't fool around! You know I want you inside me!" he heard his lover shout subconsciously. "Yeah, that's right, Sasuke. That's what I want…"

In his sleep, Naruto accidentally grew an erection and Sasuke could feel the covers of the bed moving in a motion that made him assume Naruto was reaching down to grab himself. This was true; he _did _reach his hand down to touch himself. He subconsciously stroked himself, up and down his long, firm length.

Sasuke smirked upon hearing this and got an idea. "What was that, Naruto? What did you want?" he whispered too quietly for the blond to hear him. As planned, the blond did not hear him, but began to squirm in his sleep. _I can only **imagine** what he's dreaming about…_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke scooted closer to the blond boy and put one of his ice cold hands on top of Naruto's warm shoulder. Naruto subconsciously shivered at the touch, but afterwards only squirmed more. Sasuke smirked again, and moved even closer to him, so that his whole body was touching the side of Naruto's. He lifted a leg and laid it seductively on top of Naruto's leg. He moved one of his hands over to the other side of Naruto's face to hold himself up and tilted his head downward.

Just seconds went by and Sasuke's lips were hovering just above Naruto's earlobe. He closed his eyes and licked at it, causing Naruto to stir, but not wake up. He stopped squirming and his whole body tensed up, but yet he remained asleep. Sasuke, eyes still closed, smirked and licked at Naruto's earlobe again. He felt Naruto's body shiver slightly so he got a little bit more into it.

Opening his mouth slightly, he nibbled all too softly at Naruto's ear and nuzzled the tiny sensitive spot just behind it. He knew all of Naruto's sensitive spots because he had studied the blond every time he got the urge to play with him. Sasuke started to get bored with just slightly nibbling and licking here and there so he began sucking uncontrollably on Naruto's earlobe. Naruto's eyes quickly fluttered open and he noticed he was sweating profusely. He then felt Sasuke's leg as it lay heavily on top of his own and the constant sucking at his ear. Just moments after, he felt something warm to the touch in one of his hands and he realized he was touching himself. He blushed slightly and then closed his eyes again; hoping Sasuke hadn't noticed he was awake.

Sasuke removed his mouth from Naruto's ear and opened his eyes. He noted the hint of red that appeared on Naruto's adorable, whiskered cheeks and lifted his head just a little bit higher so that his face was now hovering over the other's face. Sasuke stuck his tongue out and licked Naruto's cheek. Every time Naruto blushed, he got the urge to caress any and all parts of him.

"Wake up, my darling Naru-chan," He whispered in the sexiest voice he could muster up.

Naruto moaned _very _quietly. "Sasuke…" he paused. "I'm awake…"

Sasuke smiled sincerely. Then in an even sexier voice he said, "My Koi, please open your eyes. I want to look into your eyes." Naruto smiled and obligingly opened his eyes, looking up into Sasuke's obsidian ones. Sasuke smiled again. Seeing Naruto's eyes was one of the best things in the world to him. He leaned over just a bit and kissed Naruto lovingly on the lips. Naruto closed his eyes again at the touch, as did Sasuke.

Sasuke broke the kiss but his eyes remained closed, a message Naruto perceived to mean, 'don't open your eyes, I'm not finished'. Naruto closed his own eyes again and immediately felt Sasuke's lips, burning with the flames of passion, touch his own again. Sasuke licked and nibbled at Naruto's lower lip, just begging for entrance into the territory he, and only he would ever claim. It was just then that Naruto caught onto Sasuke's need and opened his mouth slightly, allowing Sasuke to enter.

Sasuke did, and with such intensity as well. His lips gained possession of the smaller boy's and his tongue ravenously explored the whole interior of Naruto's mouth, battling his tongue for the right to claim it into his own possession. Sasuke moved his hands underneath Naruto's head, bringing it up closer to his own, letting his body lie lightly upon Naruto's, but not enough to crush him. The two of them, breathing through their noses, did not feel the need to break away for air. They could go like that for hours on end, never wanting to be more than a centimeter away from each other at all times.

Neither of them was wearing a shirt at the time, for they slept in nothing but their boxers. Naruto clasped one of his hands in the other behind Sasuke's neck in an attempt to bring them possibly even closer than they had been moments before. Sasuke pulled at Naruto's blond hair as he and the other passionately kissed for what seemed like it should have been hours. His hips lay atop Naruto's, grinding violently into them, causing Naruto's previous erection to gain control again. He gripped tightly at the back of Sasuke's head as he moaned loudly into his lover's mouth as they still made out like animals.

Sasuke growled seductively and broke away from Naruto, breathing heavily. Both faces were covered in sweat and the undying need for more. Naruto looked desperately into Sasuke's eyes, feeling the other's erection growing rapidly. Sasuke panted and tightly closed his eyes as he waited for his erection to become firm. Just as it did, his eyes opened wide and had changed from the usual black to the red Sharingan, as a result of his emotions running wild.

Sasuke sat up and moved his body over so he was sitting completely on top of Naruto's lap. Naruto still lay down on the bed, sweating profusely, breathing uncontrollably heavily, while Sasuke rubbed his hands all over Naruto's torso, feeling his tough muscles underneath that unbelievably smooth, tanned skin. He leaned back over so his face was yet again hovering over the smaller boy's, and licked Naruto's lips. Just afterwards he placed one more, reassuring kiss upon Naruto's lips and he moved his hands down to Naruto's hands, locking his fingers within the other's. He brought their hands up and over Naruto's head so they opened his body up for everything that is anything.

Sasuke kissed him again and held Naruto's arms up over his head with just one hand while the other traced along the side of Narutos face with one finger. Slowly, he moved his hand down his body, no longer using just one finger, but now his entire hand. He traced over Naruto's collarbone, down his chest until he reached Naruto's nipple. He played with it a little and slightly tweaked it with two of his fingers. Then he continued caressing the boy down his torso and to his belly button until he reached the top of his boxers.

Sasuke broke his lips away from Naruto's and looked into his eyes, as if asking to be granted permission. Naruto shakily nodded and smiled as a way of assuring him it was okay and Sasuke smirked. He shoved his thumb underneath the top of Naruto's boxers and waited for his lover's reaction. The exceptionally deafening moan he received was _entirely _too pleasing for him and he reached his entire hand into Naruto's shorts and slowly… _slowly _pulled them down. Only halfway off and Sasuke could see plain as day, the erection that was so "hidden" by Naruto's boxers. Just as said length was uncovered, Naruto blushed and Sasuke ripped his shorts away, throwing them onto the floor.

He did the same to himself, only this time quicker and Naruto blushed even more when he saw Sasuke's length. Sasuke crawled over closer to Naruto's head and reached over him to the dresser beside the bed, picking up Naruto's ninja headband.

"Sa… Sasuke… wha… what are you doing?" Naruto asked, his voice cracking slightly.

Naruto came back over to the bed and leaned over Naruto's face. He pushed his lips hungrily against Naruto's lips for a second and then broke away. "You, my love." He whispered seductively. Naruto blushed again but allowed Sasuke to do as he did. He picked up the headband and tied it tightly around Naruto's wrists, to hold them permanently above his own head.

He then made his way back down the bed and spread Naruto's legs apart. _Slowly_ moving upward, he pushed tiny pressure points on Naruto's legs with his thumbs. The pace slowed down even more when he reached Naruto's ultimate pressure point. Just on the inside of both of his thighs. Naruto's eyes filled with fear as Sasuke put his thumbs on each of those points, pushing down on them as slow as he could possibly move.

Suddenly he heard a long, drawn out, _sensationally pleasing _moan coming from deep inside Naruto's throat. Louder and louder the moan grew and suddenly he found that the smaller boy was screaming, just as he was pushing the pressure point as hard as he could.

"Aaahhgh!" Naruto screamed. He felt like he was going to erupt any second and Sasuke smirked. He was enjoying this _all _too much. Naruto was sweating even more then, if possible, and Sasuke knew he was ready. But, being the evil Uchiha that he was, he decided to play with his lover a little bit longer.

Smirking once again, he asked, in the most _savagely sexy_ voice he could possibly use, "What _exactly _do you want from me?"

Naruto tried as hard as he could to speak in between his breaths. "I- I…" he stuttered.

"What was that? I can't hear you…" he teased. Just to top things off, he _very _lightly stroked up and down Naruto's length. Naruto felt it and closed his eyes, breathing more heavily than ever.

"Y… You… kn… know… wh… what… I… want." He choked out in between breaths.

"Do I?" he asked. He traced his fingers up and down Naruto's firm cock, very lightly, feeling the heat rising. He then leaned over and barely touched his tongue to Naruto's raw tip. He used his tongue to cruelly tease the poor boy. Naruto felt as though he would explode.

"D… Don't… tea… tease me… Sa… Sasuke-k… kun…" he stumbled over his own words, trying his hardest not to release.

Sasuke was becoming slightly bored with teasing for the moment, so he opened his mouth wide and put Naruto's huge cock into his mouth, sucking it hard. Naruto gasped when he felt the overwhelming feeling of his cock being surrounded by Sasuke's hot mouth. He arched his back and struggled to stay motionless while his lover caressed his dick like an animal.

"Oh! Sasuke! So… So **_good_**!" Naruto moaned in delight as Sasuke deep-throated his long, **_hard_ **length. Sasuke pushed Naruto's cock into and out of his mouth quicker and quicker each time. One of his hands held the bottom of Naruto's dick and massaged it whenever his mouth wasn't doing the job. His other hand rest on Naruto's ultimate pressure point, pushing into it every now and then just to hear him moan.

Just moments later, Naruto held his breath, for he knew it was time, and he was just about to release. He shut his eyes as tight as he could and waited for all of it to spill out in a rush of pleasure. Sasuke realized this as well, but he would not let go of his lover. Suddenly, a rush of cum exited Naruto's cock and directly into Sasuke's mouth and he swallowed it all.

"Oh my God, Sasuke! It feels so fucking good!" Just moments later another rush came out and Sasuke relished the taste. He did not like the taste, but anything from Naruto was like heaven to him. The other hand he was using to massage Naruto's dick, was now being used to pump out as much cum as he could.

Naruto's cum stopped coming out and soon Sasuke knew he had to change that. He changed his position and brought Naruto's body up, so he was now sitting on top of Sasuke's lap. Sasuke grabbed his own cock and placed the tip of it directly on Naruto's entrance.

Naruto's eyes remained closed, but when he felt Sasuke's firmness touching that sensitive spot, he cried out, "GAAGH! SASUKE!" He opened his eyes and looked down at his lover who so cruelly teased him.

"I believe you'll have to beg for it if you want it…" Sasuke stated.

Naruto's face was bright red and he felt like he would die any second. Sasuke just barely pushed his firm cock into Naruto, only about half of an inch but then stopped. He witnessed Naruto wince and clench his fists, whitening his knuckles.

"AHH!" Naruto screamed, but forced himself to gain his composure to reply. "I... That's stupid! I won't beg!" he shouted.

Sasuke shrugged and started to take his firm cock out of Naruto, but stopped abruptly when he heard Naruto moan. "No… don't… please, Sasuke…" he said innocently, hungry for what was to come.

"Don't what?" he teased.

Naruto clenched his teeth. Sasuke was forcing him to beg and he was winning. He always won; always got what he wanted when he was fooling around with Naruto. Naruto was okay with that however. He was used to it because that was how it was since the first time they ever did it.

"Don't… don't take it out." He said helplessly.

"Oh? And why not, my love?"

_Damn him _Naruto thought. _Damn him for using such an inescapably sexy voice!_ Naruto was having a hard time resisting the hotness that was Sasuke, his life-time love.

"Because!" he started, shouting. "You have no _idea, _Sasuke-kun, how much I _fucking **NEED YOU **_inside me!" he paused to breathe and Sasuke interestedly listened, tilting his head to one side. "Please Sasuke! Do it! I'll do anything!" he was helpless now, and was mostly unaware of most of the words he used.

Sasuke sat and thought for a moment. "Anything?" He asked and paused again. "I guess you're right. Besides, it's much more fun to see the way you squirm and squeal when I'm _fucking_ you!" he shouted savagely.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at his love, sweat still pouring out of every pour. "Then _fuck_ me already, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke closed his eyes, tilted his head down, and smirked. "As you begged, Naru-chan," Sasuke stated coolly just before he slowly pushed himself into Naruto's opening. Sasuke stopped, just when his entire length was _inside _Naruto, so that Naruto could get used to the feeling of him inside of him.

"Ahhhhh!" Naruto whimpered and moaned. "Sasu- Sasuke-kuuuunn!" he clenched his fists and anticipated the next move.

Sasuke slowly pulled his cock back out, but not completely out and shoved it back in, a little bit more forcefully, but not enough to hurt him. He looked up into Naruto's cerulean blue eyes for approval. Naruto smiled a smile that Sasuke could only assume was loving. Sasuke smirked and drew out of him, only to penetrate him deeper the next time, and the time after that, and so on. Pushing and pulling, in and out, the speed began to increase and the two created a rhythm. The moment the rhythm began, was the moment Sasuke had finally reached Naruto's prostate.

Screaming incoherent things that sounded vaguely like his lover's name, Naruto remembered he was doing this for a reason. Sasuke continued to penetrate the smaller boy over and over again.

"**SAS**u**KE!" **Naruto screamed, enhancing certain syllables with each time Sasuke thrust into him.

"**Ahhh!** Nar**UTO!" **Sasuke and Naruto both moaned in unison and Sasuke began to get tired. His thrusts slowed _way _down and by the time he was done, both were sweating furiously. Sasuke remained inside his lover for just a moment longer and he finally took it out. He rolled over on the bed and caught his breath. Both of the boys' breaths were shaky, and they waited for their erections to calm.

Minutes later, both were mostly back to normal and Sasuke crawled up next to Naruto, laying by his side, snuggled sort of, and burying his face in his lover's shoulder. The two closed their eyes for a moment before Sasuke sat up and reached for the covers of their bed to pull them back over the now shivering Naruto.

Lying back down, Sasuke rolled into his side and snuggled Naruto. Naruto leaned his head over toward Sasuke and sighed, enjoying the cool, dark night.

"I love you so much, Sasuke-koi," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke leaned over and kissed Naruto on the cheek. "I love you more… Dobe."

Naruto's eyes fluttered open again. "Wanna bet?"

"You're on." Sasuke challenged.

Naruto rapidly turned over and pinned Sasuke to the bed. He leaned over and kissed Sasuke passionately on the lips, nibbling on his lower lip to get him to let him in. Sasuke obligingly opened his mouth and Naruto bombarded in, battling Sasuke's tongue for dominance. Needless to say, Sasuke's mouth was exhausted so it was difficult for him to win, and Naruto became the dominant one.

He broke away just to utter one word, "see?"

Sasuke very lightly nibbled on Naruto's tongue to get his attention and Naruto stopped. He pulled away and looked deeply into Sasuke's deep, Sharingan red eyes.

"Hn. Dobe."

"Don't call me that, Sasuke-chaaan!" Naruto whined.

"Why Sasuke-_chan?_" Sasuke mused.

"Because I love you…" Naruto replied. "Why _Dobe?_"

"Because I love you more."

**-owari-**

LemonyFicket

**Author's note: **Hey, okay, I understand if you all hate it, but please don't go along flaming everywhere. Leave the reviews to the _reviewers_. Thanks! Ja ne!

**Author's Other Note:** Check my profile!


End file.
